The present invention relates to idler rollers for conveyors, and in particular to an adjustable idler support assembly.
Conveyors are used frequently in the mining industry for transporting large quantities of a substance. Conveyors typically include a conveyor belt that is supported on a plurality of idler rollers and advanced by a drive system.